General Grievous
General Grievous was a male kaleesh and an important leader and general in the Separatist movement, active during the Clone Wars. He was a strongly built cyborg which gave him extraordinary abilites, and his inner organs were covered with metal plates. He could split his robot arms in two which gave him four arms to wield lightsabers with, which was something he was skilled at after training with the sith lord Count Dooku. He liked to collect lightsabers in which he wore under his black cloak, and he also had his own droid guards known as Magnaguards. History Pre-19 BBY Sometime in Grievous life he went through a transformation to become a cyborg which strengthened his abilities in several ways. The cause of this transformation might have been a serious injury, which might explain him coughing as much as he always did. After meeting the sith lord Count Dooku he was teached how to use lightsabers, being able to wield four of them at once because of his cyborg arms having the ability to split in two. Grievous also became an important general and leader in the Separatists at Dookus and Dooku's master Darth Sidious side, and together with them fought against the Republic in the Clone Wars. 19 BBY After the Clone Wars had been shaking the galaxy for three years, Grievous and Dooku gathered a separatist blocade to invade the Republics home-planet Coruscant. A big fight broke out between this blocade and a bunch of republic star destroyers above Coruscants atmosphere, and the separatists were able to capture the Republic chancellor Palpatine who was tied to a chair onboard Grievous flagship The Invisible Hand. There Grievous was present in the pilot-room together with two of his magnaguards, many pilot-droids and separatistic neimoidians, and soon he found out that two jedi named Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had entered the flagship to rescue the chancellor. Grievous was able to send out a team of droids to capture them and bring them to Grievous, with Anakin being despised by Grievous presence and telling Grievous that he is smaller than Anakin expected. Grievous took Anakin and Obi-Wans lightsabers, telling them that the lightsabers will be a nice addition to Grievous collection before putting them inside his cloak together with several other lightsabers. Soon the jedi managed to unexpectedly free themselves from the chains and take back their lightsabers with the force to Grievous shock, and then they started to attack the separatists inside the room. Grievous told his magna-guards to attack the two jedi, and then Grievous left the room to and fled to his star-ship in which he left the battle. He would soon find out that the jedi also had managed to kill Count Dooku onboard the flagship, which was a major loss for both Grievous and the other separatists. Afterwards Grievous went to the planet Utapau, which was a planet full of narrow craters in which civilisations were built inside. In one of these the Separatists had built a base in which they were watching the natives. Grievous landed there in his starship to meet up with many of his other magnaguards, and later talked to Darth Sidious about news of the war, with Sidious telling Grievous that Dooku soon will be replaced with someone far younger and stronger. Later Grievous had a meeting with the Separatist council who was now more vulnerable after Dookus death, and Grievous told the council that he will send them to the lava-planet Mustafar where they could hide inside a separatistic base there for the time being. After the council left, Grievous walked around in the base, and as he stood together with a bunch of battle droids and his magnaguards Obi-Wan jumped down from the roof where he had been hidden for a while after sneaking on Grievous. The Magna-guards started to attack Obi-Wan but was easily destroyed by the jedi master after Obi-Wan had sent down a big part of the ceiling with the force that crushed them. The battle droids around Grievous then aimed at Obi-Wan to to shoot him but was stopped by Grievous who told them that he will deal with the jedi-slime himself. Obi-Wan was ready with his lightsaber, and Grievous then removed his cloak and straightened himself to then split his robot-arms in two and employ four lightsabers in each hand. Grievous then started to slowly walk towards Obi-Wan while spinning the lightsabers fast in the air which caused damages to the floor beneath them, Obi-Wan was intimidated by this but he and Grievous soon came close enough to eachother to start the lightsaber-fight. Obi-Wan soon succeeded in cutting off one of Grievous hands followed by another one, and they didn't fight for much longer until a clone battalion led by Obi-Wan entered the base and started to attack all the battle droids which was the beginning of the battle of Utapau, and Grievous assured that it doesn't matter if Obi-Wan has an army or not, and that he is doomed either way. Obi-Wan disagreed and force-pushed Grievous down a level, but Grievous then started to spider-walk to his Droid Wheel Bike to escape the scene. Obi-Wan followed Grievous on a creature named Boga, and as Obi-Wan catched up Grievous used one of his guards electro-staffs to try and electrify Obi-Wan. Soon Obi-Wan succeeded in making Grievous fall off the bike and onto a platform while his wheel-bike went down into the water below. Obi-Wan jumped off Boga and joined Grievous on the platform, but both Grievous and Obi-Wan had lost their lightsabers in the chase. Therefore they started to melee attack eachother, with Grievous having the upper hand in the fight because of his metal limbs which hurt Obi-Wan badly. Obi-Wan managed to separate Grievous breast-plates which revealed Grievous organs. Grievous was angered by this and managed to almost hit Obi-Wan off the platform, but Obi-Wan was saved by holding on to the edge. Grievous then grabbed the electrostaff that laid on the floor and started to walk towards Obi-Wan to end him, but Obi-Wan managed to force-grab Grievous blaster and shoot Grievous in the breast with it. Grievous screamed in pain and Obi-Wan then continued to shoot Grievous in the chest which caused Grievous to start burning from the inside. Flames bursted out of Grievous eyes and then Grievous organs exploded from the inside, which killed Grievous on the spot. Legacy Grievous death led the Separatists to become even more vulnerable, and soon after they were defeated once and for all. Personality Grievous was always in an angry mood, and liked to put fear onto his enemies which was easy to do because of his menacing mechanical body. Notes * General Grievous is one of the two known non-force users to wield a lightsaber, with the other user being a former stormtrooper named Finn who was active many years after Grievous demise. Appearances in chronological order * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith Category:Enemy Category:Separatist Category:Saga character Category:Cyborg